Who's your Danna?
by Ecchi Nin
Summary: Who knew that tea could lead to a horny Sasori and Itachi? ItaSaso REQUEST :D Remeber to Review, please.


_Name: Who's you Danna now?_

_Disclaimer: I can only wish, but I do not own any characters referenced and used throughout this story._

_WARNING: ...I've been a bad writer :3 I have...'Shrill womanly gasp', given Sasori many,many human abilities like smell, touch, taste, cumming and ect. But I really didn't feel like a PWP should be distracted with a " Due to the chakra in my ass I can smell and feel, this only happens once every fucking while when the sun is highest in the sky" explanation to as why he can do these things. _

"_You think you can do these thing Nemo! But you can't!"_

**_This lovely Fanfic was a request, I hope they enoy it :3_**

_**Enjoy**_

It was day's like these that the puppet master truly could say he enjoyed the most. With the soft breeze traveling through his open window, bringing with it the scent of the musky pine and dirt, the sun leaving the room bright and warm and not to mention how peacefully quiet it was . The brat was gone, along with Kakuzu, Kisame, and Hidan. Pein and Konan were never actually at the base unless needed and Zetsu, Zetsu didn't live at the base, it was unknown to all where and what the plant like ninja did when he was not needed. The Uchiha was never a problem, always so quiet and kept mostly to himself, or Kisame.

With a content sigh Sasori stood and walked out of his room, growing thirsty. Sure he was a puppet, but he still needed food for the parts he had kept human, just like he still needed sleep. He found, upon walking into the kitchen that Itachi was standing over the stove, a teapot set upon one of the burners.

"Hello Sasori-san, Would you like some tea?" Itachi asked in his monotonous voice, even though the gesture seemed unusually friendly for the usually cold and stoic Uchiha, the familiar frown still crossed his lips. Sasori nodded, for some reason he found himself feeling old, even if he still looked Itachi's age, to be called '_**Sasori-san**_' reminded him he was not young, only seemed it.

" Hello Itachi, I would enjoy a glass." Itachi nodded

"Sasori, has Deidara gone on the mission too? Usually I don't fuss with who is, but Kisame told me everyone was, I thought you actually went also. I vaguely wonder why we weren't needed."

Sasori looked taken back, never once has the Uchiha tried to start a conversation when one was not needed, but he guessed Itachi was bored or felt comfortable talking for now. He also wondered if Itachi was attempting at being polite.

"Maybe we for once aren't needed or perhaps we will be needed later, Leader-sama might call on us to help, that would be my only hypothesis."

Itachi nodded, agreeing silently. The kettle rang seconds later and Itachi quickly removed it from the heat. Pouring carefully into the two cups set on the table. Sasori looked confused, he never remembered seeing Itachi set the other cup, why would he have placed two if he thought it was only him. Habit maybe Sasori guessed.

Itachi sat down at the table, and waited for Sasori to join him. They sat across from each other, both enjoyed the comfortable silence while they waited for the tea to cool enough to drink without burning their tongue's.

"I hope you enjoy the tea, It's a secret recipe passed down by the Uchiha clan. I hope you find it...stimulating to say the least." Itachi sounded bored, but Sasori detected a change in his tone, almost mocking. He decided to ignore it, maybe he was too suspicious.

"It's actually, very pleasing. It gives a warming effect?"

"Yes, pretty soon you'll feel very warm."

Sasori raised one of his neatly carved eye brow's, he now swore the Uchiha was indeed mocking him. But he was also telling the truth, Sasori's whole body felt warm, come to think of it, he felt very warm, his stomach felt like it was on fire, it traveled everywhere.

"Itachi, what is this?" He hissed, his body became overly sensitive, his clothes felt restricting and between his leg's his cock began to grow stiff.

"Tea. It was a stimulant in my clan to help increase sexual drive, it's said to also make men very sexually stimulated. I thought you would like it, I made it especially for you. _Sasori_." Itachi's smooth voice made him groan, he should have been more suspecting the moment he saw the two cups. Now here he was, aching.

"Well then." He panted, Itachi as panting too, his tea working his own magic.

"Well then what? I think we could both enjoy this teas effects more together." For now Sasori had to agree, mind to clouded with lust to really disagree.

"Strip." Itachi commanded as he stood and removed his own clothing. Sasori stood hastily and stripped even quicker, but before he had a chance to even move Itachi pushed him on the table, seating him at the edge.

"What's that name the blonde calls you? Danna right? Master huh? I'm your Danna now." Itachi hissed, pressing his mouth roughly against Sasori's. Sasori groaned, the feeling of Itachi's tongue pressing against his lip's made him feel so much more hotter, he teased and pressed his lips firmly together, a smirk spreading across his mouth.

Itachi growled, Sasori still kept his lip's tightly shut, he knew how to fix it. Bringing a pale hand up he traced against Sasori's smooth chest, brushing lazily over a small hard nipple. Sasori groaned and pressed his chest towards the hand, pleading for more. Itachi granted him his pleasure and gripped the small nub and rolled it between his calloused finger's. Sasori leaned away from the kiss, panting lightly. Another one of Itachi's hand's found it's way into his soft hair, griping tightly and pressed their lip's together again. Sasori allowed Itachi in this time, his tongue traced the roof of his mouth and Sasori moaned, grinding against Itachi to show he enjoyed it.

Itachi pressed his tongue further into Sasori's mouth, the taste of the tea still lingering, it was an intoxicating mixed with Sasori, he couldn't get enough of it. Sasori pulled back first, breathing heavy. His eye's looked lusty and clouded as he looked at Itachi through those thick eyelashes. Itachi leaned forward and latched onto the puppet's neck, his skilled tongue tracing small circles against his skin. He felt two hand's tug roughly against his hair, and the mews and moans coming from Sasori. Music to his ears.

Itachi moved his tongue further, latching onto one of his nipple's, sucking roughly on the sensitive skin. He felt the grip in his hair become rougher, the panting become louder. "Down, please." Sasori gasped, his voice was rough and husky, Itachi found himself enjoying it. He let go of the poor nipple, red and swollen and moved further down. Sasori leaned back and opened his leg's revealing his leaking cock to Itachi.

He placed his hand around Sasori's hot, dripping cock, roughly he jerked his hand forward and back, he was rewarded with a loud hiss. "Take it, in your mouth, _Danna_." Itachi wanted to smirk at Sasori's remark but decided to listen to him. He stuck his tongue out and slowly licked the head of his cock, the precum smearing on his tongue. He didn't particularly enjoy the salty taste but found himself sucking lightly on the head, lapping all of it up. Sasori bucked his hip's grunting as Itachi slowly took him in,that skilled tongue tracing every vein in his cock. Itachi suddenly took him in completely, bobbing his head up and down roughly.

Sasori bucked and groaned, Itachi's mouth was so hot and squeezed him with every move. The quicker he moved the more Sasori couldn't take it. His belly was on fire, he felt the tingle and tightening of his cock and balls, He was sure his loud groan's were enough to warn to Uchiha, but as he felt that moment of release come closer, Itachi pulled away and wiped his mouth.

"Shall I prepare you? Or do you like it dry?"Sasori glared at him,he was so close and Itachi left him on the verge. "Dry." Itachi looked unsure before he nodded.

The Uchiha placed his cock at the puppet's tight hole, rubbing the dripping head against the twitchy anus before he started to slip into the tight heat of Sasori's ass. Sasori hissed, even he couldn't deny it hurt servilely, this pain was unlike every other, it felt as if he was being ripped into two. Itachi on the other hand was panting loudly, it took a lot of self control not to pound into Sasori, the way his cock was being gripped as Sasori's muscle's pushed violently against him. He pulled back slowly and slid back in, starting a very slow and gentle rhythm. Sasori grunted, the pain was very so still there, but the movement seemed to dull it.

Itachi gripped Sasori's hip's, bringing his body down with each thrust as he slowly went faster, Sasori was starting to loosen up, and his gasp's and '_ahhs_' told Itachi we was beginning to enjoy it too.

"Faster." The puppet master hissed a few seconds later, and Itachi started to pound roughly into him, his cock abusing Sasori's prostate, but his loud moan's were his sign's he enjoyed it. He went even faster, his slick skin slapping against Sasori's, the small wet sounds drove him crazy, he began to feel the pull in his cock telling him he was close, Sasori was close too. His hip's bucked violently and he spasmed under the ruthless thrusting of the cock in his tight ass, it soon became to much for the puppet, his hot seed shooting from his cock and onto his belly, a small amount made it onto his cheek. Itachi kept thrusting, groaned as Sasori's ass griped him when the puppet came. Bending down he trailed his tongue over the cum on Sasori's cheek, lapping at it.

Grunting Itachi pushed deep into the overstimulated puppet below him and came, his body twitching as he emptied himself inside him, he pulled his spent cock from Sasori's red and torn hole, cum dripping down from inside of him and onto the floor. Sasori had a dreamy expression on his face, his breathing just calming down.

"I liked the tea, maybe next time though, I'll top you" Sasori said, his voice strangely relaxed.

" Hn."

Sasori smirked, he would now start watching out for a polite Itachi.

_**Sooo here it is, I think if I wasn't tired I could do better, but I think it turned out okay, kinda short, but hey how long can sex go on ;D Those of you that know,know it's like 30mins tops, believe me it's not hours long as some of you might think :P , I think it's not as dirty as some of my PWP's but this pair is so unique I decided that neither are really too perverted. xD I think that I might do another, it was hard to do a submissive Sasori, but very interesting. I gotta say, I enjoyed writing this much more than I should. :D **_

_**Love, Nin.**_


End file.
